


Birthday Bash

by Razra_Eizel (Eleana_Lee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Cake, H/D Food Fair 2018, Harry Potter Cooks, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Surprise Party, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Razra_Eizel
Summary: To cheer Draco up during their Eighth Year, Harry decided to throw him a birthday surprise party, no matter what challenges he may face.





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[143](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit).
> 
> It's been hard writing this fic, as I went through a long period of writer's block. It reads more like a collection of snippets/drabbles rather than a narrative, but I hope it's an enjoyable read anyway.

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the pocket calendar in his hand.  He bought it on a whim so he could keep track of his friends’ birthdays and any other important dates, and the date 5 June was circled in bright pink ink, courtesy of one Hermione Granger, who said, “It’s a sickly pink, which fits your sickening crush on him”.

 

He would have liked to be able to retort back, but she had remained mostly logical before she got together with Ron, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“What are you looking at, mate?” Ron asked as he walked into their shared dorm.  He had just finished his tutoring session with Hermione and had looked like he could use an hour or ten of sleep.

 

“Oh, just a calendar,” Harry replied.  “It’s Malfoy’s birthday soon.”

 

“And?” Ron asked, genuinely baffled at why it was important.

 

Never let it be said that Ron Weasley was an observant wizard.

 

“I’m going to bake a cake for him,” Harry announced.

 

“Is it going to be filled with Stink Pellets?”

 

“What?  No!”

 

“Why are you baking him a cake then?” Ron asked.

 

“Did Hermione not tell you?”

 

“About what???”

 

“I like the brat.”

 

Ron stared at him, stared at his bed, stared back at him, then flopped down face first onto his bed.

 

“I’m sure this is all a dream,” he mumbled to himself.  “Wake me up when the world is right again.”

 

“I’m afraid you’ll never wake up then.”

 

“Ugh… really?  Why him?”

 

“I’m not sure either,” Harry admitted.  “I guess like works in mysterious ways.”

 

“Go away, you.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“So have you decided which cake to make?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall.

 

“I might just go with chocolate.  You can’t really go wrong with it, right?”

 

“Unless he’s deathly allergic to it,” Hermione said, “but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him eat chocolate before so you’re fine.”

 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Harry protested.

 

“I was just answering your question,” Hermione said with a shrug.  “How are we going to celebrate?  Are you just going to leave him an anonymous cake?”

 

“Of course not. He’ll think it’s poisoned and throw it in the rubbish.”

 

“As any cautious wizard should.  Maybe you should learn a thing or two from him.”

 

Harry glared at Hermione.  “You’re not going to let that food poisoning go, are you?”

 

Hermione smiled brightly at him.  “Of course not.”

 

“Ugh…”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“I wonder what else we should do for Malfoy’s birthday,” Harry wondered out loud as he stared at the ceiling of the dorm room.

 

Ron turned to look at him suspiciously from his bed.

 

“So you’re planning a celebration now?  I thought it was just the cake.”

 

“Of course it’s not just a cake,” Harry said indignantly.  “A birthday party isn’t only about the cake.”

 

“Since when is it a party?” Ron asked as he rolled his eyes.  “You’re out of your mind, mate.”

 

“Maybe so,” Harry said.  “Still, I need to figure out how to throw him a good birthday party.  Especially now that his father is in Azkaban.”

 

“Good riddance, I say,” Ron scoffed.

 

“I can’t say I don’t agree with you,” Harry said, “but Mrs Malfoy is still around, and I owe her too.  It’ll be nice if they can spend the day together, don’t you think?”

 

“No, I don’t, but you’re going to do it anyway, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re not helpful,” Harry accused.

 

“I don’t want to be!  Anyway, go ask Herm about this kind of thing.  I’m going to Denial Land and don’t bother me.”

 

“Fine.  Spoilsport.”

 

“I’m going to tell Herm that you volunteered to go to Flourish and Blotts with her next time.”

 

“Oi, she’s your girlfriend.  You deal with her.”

 

“Exactly.  The prat’s your crush, you deal with him.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Potter.”

 

Harry looked at Pansy suspiciously.  The Slytherin had called him out after dinner and said she wanted to talk.

 

After the end of the War, there really wasn’t any danger of her turning him in to the Dark Lord, but he has learned not to trust women in general, no thanks to Hermione.

 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, still looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Nothing much,” Pansy said.  “A little birdie told me you’re thinking of throwing a small birthday party for our dear Draco.”

 

“Do I know this little birdie?” Harry asked.

 

“Maybe,” Pansy said.  “I’ll help you with the planning.”

 

Harry frowned.  “What’s in it for you?”

 

“My, my, you have no trust in us at all, do you?” Pansy asked with mock hurt.

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

 

“Fine,” Pansy said with a sigh.  “If you need to know, it’s also an apology from me to Draco; but it’s none of your business.  Now, are you going to accept the help or not?”

 

“I suppose,” Harry said.  “You can help me contact Mrs Malfoy to invite her here.  I’ll have a talk with Professor McGonagall and see if she’d let her here for a day.”

 

“Sure thing,” Pansy said.  She stared at Harry thoughtfully, then nodded.  “I suppose he could’ve done worse.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“Anytime, Potter.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The talk with Professor McGonagall went way smoother than he expected.  She was on board with the idea of the birthday party, claiming that it would foster inter-house relationship and that it would be especially important now, since they were still in the middle of rebuilding Hogwarts, both physically and mentally.

 

“Wait, does that mean she expects all students to attend now?” Hermione asked with a frown.  “I thought it was going to be a small celebration.”

 

“I thought so too,” Harry admitted.  “I didn’t have the courage to correct her about it, though.”

 

“You?  I thought you were supposed to be the epitome of bravery,” Ron said teasingly.

 

“Have you tried talking back to Professor McGonagall?” Harry shot back as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, okay, fair point.”

 

“Well, we can somehow make some invitations lost in translation, maybe?” Hermione suggested.

 

“Or maybe the prat will enjoy the attention anyway,” Ron said with a shrug.  “Plus, no one says no to free food and drinks.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said.  “For now, I need your help to sneak out to Hogsmeade.”

 

“What?  Why?” Ron asked in surprise.

 

“Well, the elves agreed to let me use the kitchen to bake the cake, but they don’t have any spare ingredients so I have to buy my own.”

 

“Oh, how far the mighty have fallen.  We’re now stooping as low as sneaking out to buy flour and eggs.  Rita will have a field day with this.”

 

“Shut up and get your broom.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of June.  Her excuse was that she wanted to spend more time with her son before she moved to France, because then it might be difficult to see him often.

 

Harry wanted to point out that it was possible for Draco to go with her to France, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut at the dangerous glint in her eyes and the fact that he didn’t really want Draco to move to France either.

 

“Mr Potter,” Narcissa called after the meeting with the Headmistress.

 

“Yes, Mrs Malfoy?” Harry asked nervously.

 

For someone who had had to face death, he felt like he was too intimidated by these two women.  Still, he’d like to say it was justified.  He wouldn’t dare cross Molly or Hermione either.

 

“Please, Narcissa is fine,” Narcissa said.  “I heard from Pansy that you are planning a birthday celebration for my son.”

 

“Something of that sort, yes,” Harry confirmed.

 

“Well, I’d like to help you plan it,” Narcissa said.

 

“Oh, that’s alright,” Harry said.  “I’d like to do it myself.”

 

He heard a snort somewhere in the background that sounded suspiciously like Ron’s but decided to ignore it.

 

“Well then, let me at least suggest that you invite Teddy along, at least,” Narcissa said.  “He will appreciate that.”

 

Harry nodded.  “Teddy will be happy too, I’m sure.”

 

“Well then, I shall leave you to your planning,” Narcissa said with a small smile.  “Do not disappoint me, Mr Potter.  As you may be aware, I am the only one who can bless his relationship now.”

 

Harry gulped.  “Yes, Narcissa.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Mate, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think anyone would be able to tell the difference between half or one more teaspoon of sugar in a chocolate mud cake,” Ron said with a groan.  “I mean, I love chocolate and cake, but this is too much.”

 

Hermione nodded in agreement.  “As refined as his palate may be, I don’t think he’ll be able to tell either.  This is not Princess and the Pea.”

 

Harry looked down at the chocolate cake that he just baked.  The icing was glossy and smooth and it was beautiful to look at.

 

“Fine, maybe I’ll find other taste testers,” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“Or you can try obsessing about it less,” Hermione pointed out.  “I honestly can’t tell the difference between the last ten cakes.”

 

“Okay, maybe you do have a point,” Harry said.  “Fine, just try this one and let me know how it compares to the last one, then I’ll choose from the recipes we’ve tried.”

 

“If you ruin me for chocolate with this, I’m going to be so pissed,” Ron groaned, but reached out for the cake anyway.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“He’s sick?” Harry asked worriedly as he sat in front of the fireplace.  “It’s nothing serious, though, is it?”

 

“No,” Andromeda replied.  “It’s just a common cold.  He has a slight fever but it’s not high enough to be concerned about.  I’ve run out of Pepper-Up Potion, so I’ve just put an order in.  I don’t know if it’ll be here in time for the party.”

 

“Hm, maybe I can brew one for him,” Harry commented.

 

Andromeda looked at him dubiously.  “Are you sure?  I didn’t think Potions was your strong subject.  That was more Draco’s, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, but I can’t ask him for help.  He’ll wonder why I knew but he didn’t,” Harry said.  “Maybe I’ll ask Hermione.  She’ll know how to brew it for sure.”

 

“Yes, maybe do that,” Andromeda agreed.  “Let me know how it goes, and I’ll keep you updated on Teddy too.  He might recover without the potion anyway.  He’s a strong child.”

 

“Of course,” Harry said.  “See you around.”

 

The two said their goodbyes and Harry left the small abandoned room.  He had found the room by accident and there was an unused fireplace there so he set up a Floo network without the staff’s knowledge.

 

When he walked out, he nearly ran into a younger Slytherin student.

 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Harry said as he helped steady the girl.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” the student said, “but I was at fault too.  I overheard your conversation and wanted to offer my help.”

 

“With what?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“I could brew you a Pepper-Up Potion,” the girl said.  “I’m quite proficient in Potions, and I occasionally helped Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing.  I’m sure I’ll be able to whip up a batch before Draco’s birthday.”

 

Harry blinked.  “Who are you?”

 

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed.  “How rude of me.  I am Astoria Greengrass.  Our parents arranged for my marriage to Draco, but you don’t have to worry about it now.  After the war, my father and Aunt Narcissa agreed to annul the agreement.”

 

“I see,” Harry said.  He was dejected when he heard that Draco was betrothed to her but quickly perked up again when she said it had been annulled.  “Well, I suppose there’s no harm in accepting help.”

 

“Excellent,” Astoria said.  “I’ll come find you in this classroom this time tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then,” Harry agreed.

 

Astoria left and Harry went the other way.  He walked ten steps before he questioned how Astoria knew about his crush on Draco.  Was he that obvious?

 

He turned to ask, and saw Astoria looking to her left, down a corridor.  Pansy then came into view, joining her and they both walked together towards the dungeons.

 

“Ah, she probably told her,” he thought and shrugged.  “Oh well, I have to get my gifts wrapped now.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Harry!” Teddy exclaimed as he ran towards Harry and nearly tackled him.  He giggled as Harry picked him up and held him close.

 

“I see you’re feeling better,” Harry said as he chuckled.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Teddy said.  “I’m still feeling a bit sick but I’ll be fine by tomorrow!  Oh, I better go see Cousin Draco and Aunt Narcissa to say hello.”

 

“Not today, Teddy,” Andromeda said as she walked up to them.  “Remember that this is a surprise?  He’s not supposed to know you’re here until tomorrow.”

 

Teddy pouted.

 

“I’ll play with you instead,” Harry said.  “Come on.  I’m going to the kitchen to bake the cake.  Do you want to tag along?”

 

“Have you settled for a version of the chocolate cake you’re happy with then?” Andromeda asked.

 

“You talked to Hermione, didn’t you?”

 

“I might have.”

 

Harry huffed.  “Yes, I’ve settled on one version,” he said.  “Do you want to come along?”

 

“Sure,” Andromeda said.  “Someone has to keep Teddy away from the cake batter long enough for you to pour it in the mould.”

 

“I’m not that bad,” Teddy said indignantly.

 

“Oh?  You must have used the Vanishing Charm on the cookie dough last week then.”

 

Teddy pouted harder.

 

That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Narcissa were all in the Great Hall to decorate and prepare things for the birthday party the next day.  There were silver and green streamers hung all over the walls, the cake had three tiers and was big enough to feed the students and staff of Hogwarts.  There was a pile of gifts along the side, although they were mostly from Narcissa, Pansy, and Harry.

 

They were joined by Pansy and Astoria while preparing, and Hermione cast a preserving charm on the cake so it wouldn’t go bad.  Once they were satisfied with the décor, they all left to their bedrooms to sleep.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Seriously?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, her expression and tone nonplussed as she looked down at Harry who was lying in his bed, snivelling and coughing and being miserable.  “After all your hard work, this is what defeats you.”

 

“I must have caught it from Teddy,” Harry said with a sniff.  “Did Astoria have some spare Pepper-Up Potion?”

 

“Just go to the Hospital Wing, mate.  You’re a student; Madam Pomfrey is going to give some to you,” Ron pointed out as he rolled his eyes.  “Or do you want me to smuggle some?”

 

“I’ll go to the Hospital Wing,” Harry said as he glared at the redhead.  Because of Teddy he somehow forgot that he could have just gone there and asked for some.

 

Madam Pomfrey would possibly have given him some for Teddy if he asked too.  It was unfortunate that he didn’t remember that that option existed at all.

 

To be fair, Astoria didn’t seem to remember either.

 

“I’ll save some cake for you,” Hermione said, and Harry wasn’t sure if she was trying to be nice or if it was revenge for making them eat so many of his chocolate cakes before.

 

He walked past the Great Hall to get to the Hospital Wing, and sighed dejectedly.  He had worked hard to throw the party and he wouldn’t even be there for it.

 

Madam Pomfrey gave him the potion and told him to sleep it off.  He considered going to the Great Hall anyway, but knew that the healer wouldn’t take kindly to him sneaking off while being treated again, so he decided to stay put.

 

There’s another woman he was scared of.  Maybe if Voldemort had recruited these women to fight for him, they wouldn’t have won the war.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“So this is where you are.”

 

Harry blinked his eyes open drowsily.  He knew the voice sounded familiar and wondered why.

 

“Let the poor boy sleep, Draco,” another voice spoke up.

 

“He’s already awake.”

 

“Huh?” Harry asked in confusion.  “What time is it?”

 

“Past noon,” Draco replied after casting a quick Tempus charm.  “I heard from Granger that you’re in the Hospital Wing moping about.”

 

“I wasn’t moping,” Harry said defensively.  “I was sleeping.”

 

“Of course,” Draco said.  “Well, I wanted to thank you for the party, and for inviting my mother and Teddy, and Aunt Andromeda here.”

 

“Of course,” Harry said.  “I’d do anything for you,” he slurred.

 

“Really?  Even jumping off the rooftop?”

 

“Only if you jump first,” Harry replied.

 

Draco snorted.

 

“Anyway, thank you,” he said again.  “At least there’s one good thing happening this year.”

 

“Hey,” Harry called out, “there will be more good things happening this year.”

 

Draco smiled at him.  “Of course.  Well, I’ll leave you to sleep some more then.  See you around, Harry.”

 

Draco left the room and Harry wondered if he was hallucinating when he heard Draco call him by his first name.

 

“Oh, look at that sickening smile.”

 

“Parkinson,” Harry groaned.  “Came to laugh at my misery?”

 

“Not at all,” Pansy said easily.  “I’ve come to thank you for all the planning.  As I said, this is also a means of apology for me.”

 

Harry turned to look at her, and squinted.  “Why are you here?” he asked to Astoria who was standing next to Pansy.

 

“Why?  I can’t be with my girlfriend?” Pansy challenged.

 

“Your girlf—wait, so the apology was for stealing his fiancée?”

 

“I did nothing so barbaric,” Pansy said as she rolled her eyes.  “If you must know, they annulled the agreement before I even did anything.”

 

“Okay then,” Harry said as he blinked.  “I’m not sure why a nice girl like her would end up with you, but maybe nice girls do like bad boys after all.”

 

Pansy shrugged.  “Isn’t it lucky then that Draco is neither nice or a girl, because you are so far away from a bad boy persona I’d pay to watch you try and be one?”

 

“I’m not going to be one,” Harry said with a glare.  “Now leave me in peace.”

 

“As you wish,” Pansy said with a chuckle.  “See you around, Potter.  If you intend to court Draco, you’ll be sure to see a lot of us.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Mr Potter.”

  
“Oh, I thought you left with Draco,” Harry said quickly, turning back towards Narcissa who had been standing there quietly, watching the exchange between the two.

 

Narcissa smiled at him.  “I suppose you have my blessing,” she said.  “All you have to do now is make him like you enough while maintaining your sanity.  He is a bit hard to tolerate sometimes.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Harry said with a grin.  “I think I have been crazy for a while too, anyway.”

 

Narcissa then excused herself and Harry went back to sleep.  She walked out of the Hospital Wing and paused.

 

“You’re lucky to have him,” Narcissa said.  “I suppose there’s a good thing that happened from the annulment after all.”

 

Draco, who had been standing there and listening in, chuckled.  “I suppose I am.”

 

“Although, you’ll have to do something about his lack of fashion sense.  I will have no one be seen with any of us dressed like a colour blind person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/142662.html).


End file.
